


Hope For The Best

by nazangel



Series: Batfamily ABO Week 2020 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Beta Harvey Dent, Boys In Love, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Sex, i don't write smut, it's like four lines, pining Harvey, the sex secne is pretty much glossed over.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Harvey and Bruce.
Relationships: Harvey Dent & Bruce Wayne, Harvey Dent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Batfamily ABO Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681312
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Batfamily AlphaBetaOmega Week





	Hope For The Best

Harvey looked up as Bruce came into his room.

The Alpha was wearing a tight black shirt that clung to his body and jeans that cupped every curve. His hair was almost long enough to be in his eyes, there was slight make-up on his face, making his eyes pop and his angles seem sharper.

Harvey could not look away.

"Something wrong Dent?" asked Bruce, noticing his stare

"Oh, what?" said Harvey, "Nothing. Just lost in thought. How did you get here?"

He had become very good at feigning disinterest where Bruce was concerned. Very good.

"Your mom let me in," said Bruce, coming to sit on Harvey's desk chair, "Are you coming to Bella's party tonight?"

"I don't know, Bruce," said Harvey, "You know the rich kids don't really like me,"

Bruce shook his head, "It's just a few of us. Promise. Selina's going to be there too,"

Huh. The party must not be too elite if he had convinced Selina to come. The only time Selina mingled with high society was when she wanted to rob them.

"Okay, fine," said Harvey, "I'll come,"

"Great!" said Bruce, "Now about that Chemistry test...

Harvey only half-listened as Bruce talked already knowing what he would say. He'd been ranting about the test for days now. Harvey's time was much better spent appreciating the beauty that was Bruce Wayne.

Selina had told him to just tell Bruce how he felt but Harvey was scared. Even if Bruce as into males, what chances he was attracted to Harvey, a beta? The majority of Alpha males went for omegas and sometimes female betas if their scents were sweet enough. Harvey knew Bruce had been with both Beta and Omega females, but he had never said anything of males of any designation. And even if he was inclined that way, he might not like Harvey that way.

He just didn't want to risk it. They had a great friendship, It just didn't seem worth it.

"So I'll pick you up at 7:00?" said Bruce

"Yeah," said Harvey, "7:00,"

xxx

The party had turned out pretty good. Though 'party' was probably an understatement. It had been a small gathering consisting of them, Selina, Tommy and a few other of their close friends.

They had both decided to stay sober. Harvey because he had a test and Bruce because he was already in hot water with Alfred.

"Wanna come over to mine tonight?" asked Bruce

"Sure," said Harvey, "Why not? As long as you drive me early to get my uniform,"

"Deal,"

The manor was quiet at this time, Alfred probably not wanting to crowd his teenage ward.

"Wanna take leftover cake upstairs," asked Bruce rummaging through the fridge

"Sure," said Harvey

They took the container upstairs with some forks and sat down on the bed to eat.

"Hey, you got something here," said Bruce gesturing to his lip

"Here?" asked Harvey, swiping with his thumb

"No- here let me-," said Bruce, leaning in and gently swiping at the corner of his mouth, "There you go,"

Then as if he had just noticed how close they were, he smiled and looked straight into Harvey's eyes.

And how was Harvey supposed to resist that? Before he knew it, he was leaning in, melding his lips against Bruce's. Bruce made a soft startled sound but made no indication of moving away. Instead, he cupped the back of Harvey's neck and pulled him closer by the waist.

"Good?" asked Bruce when they pulled away

Harvey nodded before leaning again. This time he ended up laying on the bed with Bruce on top of him. In the next minute, they were shirtless, in another, they had lost their pants too hands all over each other.

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" asked Bruce

Harvey shook his head, hoping against hope that it wouldn't make Bruce stop.

"Do you want to stop?" asked Bruce

"Don't you dare," he muttered

Bruce smiled and connected their lips again, his touch sending sparks all over Harvey.

He had dreamed of this many many times. But nothing had ever come close to this reality. It was awkward sure, especially at the start, but once they got into the rhythm, Harvey couldn't help the way he lost all control under Bruce's touch.

And boy did Bruce touch him.

His nails scraping through his scalp and trailing his sides made him shudder in pleasure. The bites left at his collarbones and his thighs ached in the best ways and made his glands pulse with want. Bruce's soft kisses made him whine in a way that would be embarrassing if he could bring himself to care.

And the way Bruce was moving against him, every angle hard and fast against him, making heat pool in his belly and making him beg for more.

When Bruce finally connected their bodies Harvey felt a sob rip out of him from just how overwhelming it was, to be this close, this cared for by someone he had been wanting for a long time.

"Shh," said Bruce, "I got you, Harvey. Just let go,"

He did. And it was glorious.

xxx

Once they were done, Bruce kissed him before climbing out of bed.

"I'll be right back," he said against Harvey's lips

Harvey was still catching his breath when Bruce came back holding a washcloth and made quick work of cleaning them both up.

It was only when Bruce was back in bed, holding Harvey from behind that he started to feel a little apprehensive.

Bruce must haven noticed because he quietly rumbled from behind, "What's wrong?"

Harvey took a deep breath, "What was this?"

"Pretty sure it's called sex," Said Bruce, sounding amused

Harvey turned so he was lying on his back, head turned just a bit to look at the Alpha.

"That not what I meant,"

Slowly, Bruce propped himself on his elbow so he could look at Harvey in the eye.

"You really think I would risk our friendship on a one-night stand," said Bruce, carding his hand through Harvey's hair.

"You mean...?"

"Yeah," said Bruce, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on his lips, "Wanna be mine, Harvey?"

Harvey laughed, "Only if you're mine too,"

"Deal," grinned Bruce, giving him another kiss.

"I dreamed of this," said Harvey, once they broke apart

"Oh?" asked Bruce

"Yeah," said Harvey, "this kinda feels like a dream too,"

Bruce smiled and moved his mouth close to Harvey's mating glands. When Harvey didn't stop him, he gently closed his lips over the glands making Harvey sigh in pleasure.

"Still feel like a dream?" said Bruce, gently rubbing his bare chest.

Harvey brought his hand up and covered Bruce's with his own, "Don't know. I might need some more convincing,"

Bruce chuckled and moved until he was on top of Harvey, his weight bearing down on him. Bruce brought his face close to Harvey's neck, his scent surrounding him and making him feel soft and safe.

"Good?" asked Bruce

"Yeah," said Harvey and then, "This isn't going to be easy. A relationship like ours isn't exactly legal,"

"Not illegal either," said Bruce, gently biting his neck

Harvey huffed, "I know- and I don't want to sound like I don't want this but-"

"It's more of a problem for you than it is for me,"

"Yeah," said Harvey

"Well, we can keep it a secret until you've become a lawyer as you've always wanted,"

"That could be a long time away," said Harvey

"I don't mind," said Bruce, rubbing their noses together "Unless you think we won't last?"

"You're assuming I am going to let you go,"

Bruce chuckled, "It's decided then. We're doing this,"

"Hmm,"

"And what do you know? Things might change-legally,"

"Hope for the best right?" said Harvey

Bruce smiled and cupped his cheek, "Hope for the best,"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
